Daze (1p2p Hetalia X Teen Reader)
by Latte-chan
Summary: (Y/n) had been forced by her mother to live with her Aunt Laura for the summer. She didn't want to at first, since her Aunt worked at some prodigious and extremely boring building. But, Mr. UN puts her to work the day after she gets there. As she works and goes about her buisness, she begins to catch the eyes of many men, of both colours.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No! I don't wanna go!" I screamed, kicking my legs as my Mom drug me out of the house by my hair.  
"I don't care. You're going!" She threw me into the cab, told the guy where to go, and slammed the door.  
I watched as the house go smaller and smaller. I buckled up and took out my phone from one of my bags I was forced to pack. I slipped my headphones on, and put on The Little Mermaid, by Luka Megurine. I looked out the widow, trying not to cry. Slowly, I fell into a somewhat peaceful slumber.

**~*~*~Flash back to this morning so you know what the hell's going on~*~*~**

I woke up this morning, brushed my hair into a ponytail, and got dressed into this. Then, my Mom came in, like she usually does in the morning. My Mom has auburn hair, that falls to her waist in soft curls, emerald eyes, and a beautiful figure. Her breasts are also quite large, and she's got curves in all the right places. So, all in all, my mom's gorgeous.  
"Hun, start packing, cause, you're going somewhere." She smiled sweetly at me.  
"Alright! Where am I going ?" I pulled my (f/c) duffle bag out from under by bed. I knew that if I didn't listen, it could be the end of me...Or anything that I owned.  
"You'll see. Be ready in 30 minutes." She left, and shut the door behind her with a loud slam.  
I'd sneaked downstairs to find out where I was going, when she was on the phone with someone. When I'd heard her talking to her one friend about me coming to stay with my Aunt, I freaked out. Because, it's summer and all my friends are here! My Aunt lives almost four hours away, and it'd be almost impossible for me to see them. She'd threaten to drag me out by my hair if I didn't go, which ended up happening anyway.

**~*~End of flash back~*~**

"Yo! Girlie, we're here." The cab driver said, waking me up.  
I looked up at the huge white building my Aunt worked and lived in. I slipped off my headphones, turned off the music, and grabbed my bags, before getting out. The man drove away after I got out,so that just let me standing there. With a sigh, I opened the door. The place was dark and quiet. Probably because it was only 8:30 in the morning.  
"(Y/n) ?! Is that you ?!" Aunt Laura squealed when she saw me. Aunt Laura is in her late thirties, almost forty, but she doesn't look it. She looked like she's in her early twenties. She has bright red hair,that she dyed. Her original colour is blonde. She has dark emerald eyes, with small specks of hazel in them, she's also about 5'6 or 5'7 without heels on.  
"Yep, it's me." I was sad that she, my mother, didn't want me for the summer.  
"...Did your Mom send you here ?" She asked it hesitantly, like she thought it'd make me mad.  
"Yeah. Where am I staying ?" Just because it wouldn't make me mad, didn't mean I wanted to talk about it.  
"Here, I'll show you to your room." She dropped the subject, and took me inside.  
"Wow..." I breathed as I stared at the beautiful interior, which resembled a castle.  
The floor had a dark purple, fuzzy looking carpet, and the walls were light and dark shades of brown and were made of wood. There were windows that took up a good portion on the wall, and had white window panes, which made the sun seem brighter if you stared at them for to long. There were many doors, all with a handle that was either light yellow, or a darker yellow. The doors themselves were a dark brown, and had designs on them. Some even had a small window in them, but it seemed to be to high for me to look through. In all honesty, it was extremely elegant and regal.  
"Here's your room." Aunt Laura smiled as she opened the door.  
"My office is down the hall and to the left." I nodded, not fully paying attention and went into the room. She walked off, and I started to unpack.  
The room had a (f/c) carpet, with dark brown walls that had designs near the bottom of them. The bed was in the far right corner, making it's white mattress stick out like a sore thumb against the dark brown walls. About three or four feet away from the bed sat a night stand, which was a light and dark brown mixture, with a (f/c) light sitting on top of it. There was a light brown chest type thing at the bottom of the bed, that had beautiful green and white designs on it. The designs were mostly flowers, with an occasional bird or bug. A dull, light brown desk with beside it sat in the left corner. There was also a door, which you assumed led to a bathroom, that was on the left side of the room. The door itself was a dull, dark brown with no designs, and a yellow/golden handle.

**~*~Aunt Laura's POV~*~**

I smiled slightly as I sat down in my dark brown, leather office chair.  
"I hope she likes it here. Maybe I can get Mr. UN to introduce her to the countries." I frowned slightly as I mumbled,  
"But, maybe not the 2p's..." She said with a nervous laugh.

**~*~Your POV~*~**

**~*~After unpacking~*~**

I fell on to my bed with a sigh as I'd finally finished unpacking the mountain of clothes and various other items, that I'd thrown into my bags.  
"Ugh...my arms are killing me." I perked up when I smelt something, my stomach growling softly.  
"Is that...pasta ?" I grinned and changed since my other clothes where dirty. I changed into a purple T-shirt with black skulls. The black shorts went to about mid-thigh, and the thigh high socks were also a neon purple, with silver designs on them. I didn't bother with shoes, since it's not like I'm going outside.  
I have two tattoos, that my best friend. Chocolat's brother did, since he's a tattoo artist. The first one, is a small, (f/c) ribbon that goes around my right wrist. The second one, is a plain black, with designs that go from my the top of my leg, to my ankle. I also have a belly button piercing, that has a small, mulitcoloured heart ring. My stomach growled again, pulling me from my thoughts. With a small pat, I walked over to the door and pulled it open with a soft creak.  
"I'm going." I walked out of the room and started to wander around looking for the kitchen, my socks making a small padding noise as I did so.

* * *

_"When __life__changes__ to be __harder,__ change__ yourself __to be __stronger__.What __hurts __you today, makes you __stronger __tomorrow." _  
_-Edwin Mamerto_  
Till the next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

I'm **NOT **perfect.  
I'll annoy you,  
tick you off,  
say stupid things,  
&amp; then take them back.  
**BUT**, put all that aside,  
you'll never find a **person **that  
cares &amp; loves**YOU**  
more than **ME**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After eating, apparently my nose was playing tricks on me and there was no pasta. I did make some microwaveable ramen noodles though. I started back to my room, but ended up running into my Aunt. Who seemed overly cheery about something, which kind of scared me and pissed me off. She must be planning something.

"Hey doll, how do you feel about working ?" I raised an eyebrow at her in a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about ?'  
"Uh...good, I guess...?" It sounded more like question.  
"Good! Cause the owner of this building told me that you have to work if you're gonna live here." Damn...Today's not my day...  
"Um...Okay..." She smiled and ran off with a giant ass grin.  
She left me standing there, staring into space as thoughts ran through my head and out of the door. I continued to stand there before the soft 'coo-coo' of the clock brought me back to earth. With a soft sigh I walked back to my room, feet dragging and head hung. I was to lazy to work...and then there's anime...Anime is love, anime is life.

**~*~TIMESKIP~*~**

**~*~Your POV~*~**

I groaned as the stupid sun shone in the window and on to my sleeping form, causing my eyes to hurt as I opened them.  
"(Y/n)! Time to wake up! You've got alot of work today!" Aunt Laura cheerily yelled through the door, before knocking loudly, as if she was trying to be annoying. I know she wasn't though, especially because I tend to find everything annoying in the morning...and about every other time of the day.  
"I'm up..." With a yawn I slowly sat up, wiping the small trail of drool from my mouth.  
I sat there and stared at the wall for a few minutes, trying to wake myself up. Once I was half awake I got out of bed, grumbling random curses to the freezing cold floor and the sun . I stumbled over to my dresser and pulled out some random clothes before beginning to get dressed into a black, over sized T-shirt, that I used a pony tail to tie up to my size, neon blue basket ball shorts, and a pair of black converse. I didn't bother with much makeup, just some light eye shadow, and some lip gloss. I brushed my hair and teeth before pulling my (h/c) hair into a pony tail. I pinned my bangs back with a barrett, before heading to my Aunts office.  
When I arrived at her office she was just putting the phone down, and back onto the hook. When she saw me standing at her door, she smiled happily and stood up.  
"Okay, so, today you're going to be fixing the AC. It's supposed to be 90 digress today. Come to me when you're finished."  
"Alright...How do I fix it ?" I rubbed my eyes slightly, trying to get the sleep out of them.  
"You crawl through the vents till you see what's blocking it." She said it so calmly, but she that fucking grin on her face.  
"What ?! I don't wanna do that!" I glared at her slightly, she was pushing it. Especially because in the morning, I'm easily irritable.  
"If you do it, I'll give you next week off." The whole week...? That sounds like a whole week of anime and laziness.  
"Okay, I'll do it..." I sighed and headed out, towards where the main vent thing would be. I grumbled the whole time, and nearly ran into two walls and the door.  
"Fucking door and fucking walls fucking fucks.." I continued to grumble as I pushed open the big, mahogany wood doors.  
The second the doors were open, all eyes were on me. The room was filled with a shit ton of hot guys, and a few girls. The fact that they were staring at me caused me to cease my grumbling and blush lightly.  
"Hehe...don't mind me just came here to fix the AC." I laughed nervously as I shut the doors behind me when I walked into the room.  
"How are you going to do that ?" Asked a man that looked to be about 5'7, with light brown hair, a curl to the left side of his head, and his eyes where closed so I couldn't see what they looked like.  
"I'm crawling in here to find out what's blocking the AC thing from blowing." I began to crawl into the tiny space, my tinier body barely just fit.  
"Damn, this is tight." I mumbled as I continued to crawl in, already beginning to sweat.  
I ignored the hushed voices I heard behind me, which were probably talking about the teenage girl crawling through the vents. I continued to crawl in, and when I was all the way in the dark, small, and eerie vent, I turned on the head flashlight. I was surprised by the first thing that I saw.

* * *

"What a slut time is. She screws everybody."

-John Green

Till the next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

I'm **NOT **perfect.  
I'll annoy you,  
tick you off,  
say stupid things,  
&amp; then take them back.  
**BUT**, put all that aside,  
you'll never find a **person **that  
cares &amp; loves **YOU**  
more than **ME**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A small, white, orange-ish mouse, it was about the size of a toddler's palm, maybe slightly bigger, with tiny ears that twitched every few seconds. It didn't have a tail, so either it was too young, or something happened to it. It looked kinda like one of the dust bunnies from Totoro, but it was a different colour, other then that it could've been one. Especially because it was extremely fluffy, which made it look simply adorable. He had a small, but intense staring contest, which lasted about a minute or so, but I ended up losing.

"Hi, I'm gonna name you Floyd." I moved the mouse, now named Floyd, to my head before I began the awful task of crawling.  
"Stupid air conditioning." I growled softly, becoming more irritated by the second.  
When I looked down I saw a bunch of hot guys. They looked like the one's from before, except they had different eyes, or hair, or something else. I snapped myself out of it and wiped my mouth with the inside of my shirt, since I had been drooling slightly. Then, I continued to crawl, making sure that Floyd, was okay. Finally after like 20 minutes of swearing, crawling and stops to rest since my arms had began to hurt. I found what was wrong. A whole bunch of dirt was clogging it.  
"I better be getting paid for this." I grumbled as I cleaned it off and immediately felt the difference.  
It was cooler in here, so, I sat/laid there for a few minutes, happy that I was finally about to cool down. Once I was cooler,and less sweaty, I began the long, hard journey back to the other end of the vent.  
"It feels like I crawled to fucking Cambodia and now I've gotta crawl back...Where is Cambodia ? It's in South America, right ? Yeah...I think."

**~*~Auntie's POV~*~**

I heard a knock on my office door before it opened. I looked up from my paper work, a bright smile making it's way onto my face at the sight of the older man in front of me. I got up and walked over to him, my heels making a small 'clicking' sound as I walked.

"Mr. UN, it's nice to see you." I grinned happily as I looked up at him.  
"Yes. I need her to get this done today." He stated before he handed me a list and walked out the door.  
"Okay!" I sat down on the edge of my desk as I looked it over.  
"She is gonna kill me." I mumbled as I chuckled softly, walking back around my desk and sitting my plush, brown/black leather chair.

**~*~*~**  
When I crawled out of the vent, I flopped onto the floor, covered in dirt, grime, spider webs, and other unnameable things, that scientists had yet to discover. I slowly, and painfully, pushed myself off the floor and to my feet. I let out a small grunt as I began to walk out of the room, attracting everyone's eyes. I ignored them to the best of my ability, as I stumbled out of the room and towards my Aunts office, with Floyd sitting on my head.  
"Ugh...I hope this was the only job today." My leg was hurting like a bitch for some, random reason. I hope I didn't pull something...That would really suck, especially if I had to go to the hospital.

* * *

"Everybody is a genius. But if you judge a fish by its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believing that it is stupid."  
-Albert Einstein  
Wow! 14 hearts ?! I love you guys. :') I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it was short. Feedback is appreciated as long as it's not mean or anything. ( ´ ▽ ` )  
Anyway, till the next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

I'm **NOT **perfect.  
I'll annoy you,  
tick you off,  
say stupid things,  
&amp; then take them back.  
**BUT**, put all that aside,  
you'll never find a **person **that  
cares &amp; loves **YOU**  
more than **ME**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yo my sexy bitches! Enjoy the story!  
(F/b/w)-favorite body wash.

* * *

I groaned as I hung my head, defeated and tired as fuck. She just stood there with her usual grin, but it looked more forced then usual. My leg had ceased it's hurting...Or I just didn't notice it was hurting, since it didn't stick out along the other body parts that were screaming in protest to me being awake.  
"What do you mean I have to do ALL the shit on the list ?" I flailed my arms, bordering on hysterics. She, Aunty, sighed softly and put her hands on her hips. Then she gently patted my head and kissed my cheeks. It was her way of comforting me, and she'd done it ever since I was little. With a soft sigh, I relaxed into her slightly, closing my eyes as I did so.  
"Exactly what I said. Do it all." She gave me that 'do-it-or-else' look, even thought I couldn't see it, I knew that's the expression her face held.  
I sighed and grabbed the list before walking out, making sure to slam the door behind me. I wanted to punch a wall a few times, and then crawl in bed to die of exhaustion. But, sadly, I had to work. It was obvious to me that Mr. UN was trying to work me to death. I needed to write my will before I passed on. I'd make sure all of my anime and manga would be buried with me, so that when I go to heaven, or hell you never know were I'll end up, I'll have things to do.

TO DO LIST:

1\. Move the pile of boxes in the hall into the storage room.  
2\. Wash the windows in the hall and the open rooms.  
3\. Clean every open and unused room.  
4\. Clean the hallway and everything in it.  
5\. Clean the bathrooms.  
6\. Wash the dishes.  
7\. Water the garden in the back yard.  
8\. Clean Austria's piano in the music room.  
9\. Take out the trash in every room that needs it.  
10\. Clean out fridge/freezer.  
11\. Laundry.  
I felt my eye twitch as I began to walk, dragging my feet as I did so, to where the boxes are, muttering random curses to Mr. UN and whoever else might be listening.

**~*~Timeskip brought to you by the awesomely hot Prussia and his adorable Gillbird~*~**

I had finished the chores and was now sprawled out in my bedroom on the floor, on the verge of sleep. I was covered in dirt, sore, and super tired. I groaned as I attempted to move, but then wound up back to my original starfish position on the floor. I wonder if starfish have to do chores...Probably not. I wanna be a starfish now...  
"Honey, I think you should go shower." I gave a pained grunt as I moved my arm over my eyes, to block out the annoying yellow-orange light that was coming from the light hanging on the ceiling.  
"Please ?" I whined softly as I slowly stood up, swaying when I got to my feet.  
"Fineeeeee..." I slowly walked into the bathroom, tripping over my feet a few times.  
I turned on the light and just stood there, trying to get my body to respond to the movement. Once the pain had relatively died down, I began to strip. I removed my shirt, bra, pants, panties, socks and shoes, throwing them all into a pile in the corner of the bathroom. I turned on the shower, letting the water warm up before I pulled my hair out of it's pony tail and got into the tub, just sitting there.  
"This feels nice..." I let the warm water wash over me for a little bit before standing up. ,  
I had to lean on the wall, since my legs were slowly getting to tired to hold my weight. I grabbed my shampoo and began to wash my hair. After washing and conditioning my hair, I started to wash my body with (F/b/w). It took me longer to scrub off all the dirt on my body, before I was just about clean. After washing everything and rinsing it off I got out, stumbling a bit when I did so. I wrapped a (F/c) towel around my body and another (f/c) one around my hair. I turned off the shower and headed into my room to get some clothes. I walked over to the dresser and got out some PJ's. I changed into a black tank top, black basket ball shorts, and a pair of black and orange ankle socks. Then, I collapsed onto my bed. Right before I could fall asleep there was a knock on my door.

* * *

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."  
-Marilyn Monroe  
Sorry for the slow update. I've been super busy and then I'm also kinda lazy. But, here you go!  
Anyway, till the next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

I'm **NOT **perfect.  
I'll annoy you,  
tick you off,  
say stupid things,  
&amp; then take them back.

**BUT**, put all that aside,  
you'll never find a **person **that  
cares &amp; loves **YOU**  
more than **ME**.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I moaned and attempted to sit up but my body was just done, and it refused to move.  
"Sweetie, you okay ?" Auntie came in and softly shut the door after her.  
"Nooo...My everything hurts." I groaned into my pillow as she sat on my bed, petting my head.  
"I'm guessing you didn't really have to work before this, right ?" I nodded, whining softly as she began to rub my back, and legs.  
"Alright, I just wanted to check on you." She kissed my head before getting off the bed and heading to the door.  
"Night (N/n)." She said softly as she turned off the light. But I was already asleep so I didn't hear it.

**~*~Timeskip To The Next Day~*~**

I had woken up and had taken a nice,hot, hour long bath, I put on a white shirt, that said 'Forget the rules. If you like it, wear it.' Black shorts, that went to my lower thighs,a hat that said 'Killin it', and a pair of black converse boots with white laces. It actually made my body feel slightly better. Now, I was, once again, doing work. My last job was to move a fucking table into the storage room.  
"I officially hate this table..." I whined as I attempted to push the stupid thing across the floor. But do you know how hard it is to push a table across a carpeted floor ?! It's really hard!  
After about ten more minutes of pushing the damn stupid idiot table I stopped and leaned on it, tired as hell. It was really hard to push a table across a carpet. As I was muttering curses to the table while leaning against it and drinking my bottle of Monster (I know they come in cans but you poured it into a bottle) some one crashed into me, making me nearly drop my bottle. (Get ready for some weirdness and shitty personalities. (^^;))  
"Help me bella[1]! Hide me!" A guy with light brown hair and a weird curl on the left side of his head cried, hugging my stomach tightly and nuzzling my boobs. This guy looks familiar.  
"Huh ?" Was the only intelligent answer I could come up with at the moment.  
"I don't want to train!" He looked up at me with teary eyes, well not really. More like tears in the corner of his closed eyes.  
"ITALY!" Someone yelled from down the hall and he tightened his grip one me.  
I feel so confused...I heard footsteps come down the hall. The brown haired male, who I assume is Italy, let go of me and darted with amazing speed down the hall. I panted softly, as he had kinda squished my stomach.  
"Miss, have you seen a brown haired man with an odd curl?" I looked to see a hot blonde with slicked back hair, blue eyes and a great build. Those muscles...  
"Um...Yeah, he-uh-he-he went that way." I tripped over my words and pointed towards the direction that the brunette had ran off in.  
"Danke[2]." He gave a small nod before also running off.  
"Those muscles doe..." I mumbled as I stared at his ass as he left.  
"What...was that ?" I mumbled, surprised, confused and blushing lightly.  
They were kinda,really...hot. I looked at the time, to see it was already 1:30 and Mr. UN comes at 2:00 to check to see if I got everything done.  
"Shit! I'm gonna be in so much trouble if I don't get this table to the storage room!" I began to freak out before, once again, beginning to push the heavy table down the carpeted hallway, grunting as it would get stuck every few seconds.

* * *

"To all the girls that think you're fat because you're not a size zero, you're the beautiful one, its society who's ugly."  
-Marilyn Monroe

1\. Bella-Beautiful (Italian)  
2\. Danke-Thank you (German)

I did it! *falls over* I'm so tired... and I'm seriously sorry if this sucked. But, I hope you liked this chapter and a special shout out to these lovely people for giving me ideas~ You should follow them because they're awesome...and cool...and have good ideas. Here's your cookie! *gives you cookies*  
Zelia Storm Wayne  
pipcat5499  
quitar999  
Anyway, till the next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ

* * *

I'm **NOT **perfect.  
I'll annoy you,  
tick you off,  
say stupid things,  
&amp; then take them back.  
**BUT**, put all that aside,  
you'll never find a **person **that  
cares &amp; loves **YOU**  
more than **ME**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or you.


	6. Chapter 6

I grumbled angrily as I walked back to my room. Mr. UN and Auntie had given me a twenty minute lecture on how I was supposed to have the chores done on time since I didn't have anything else to do and when I told them it wasn't my fault it. That there were these two hot guys who distracted me they, mostly Auntie, started to lecture me about how boys shouldn't distract me. I was now going to take a nice cold shower since I was covered in dust, sweat and probably other things that I don't know or want to know.  
"Stupid ass, butt faced, sexy, hot...woah-what ?!" I blinked for a second before smacking my head a few times, trying to get them out of my head.  
"Idiot! Don't go crushing on boys you don't know!" I opened my door and slammed it shut as I headed for the shower.

**~*~Timeskip of you showering~*~**

I grumbled, still pissed to the damn moon and back, as I changed into this, since you didn't have anymore work today and it was only 4:30. I brushed my hair and put it in (F/H/S) before heading to get some food.  
"What should I make...?" I mumbled softly to myself as I walked to the kitchen. The lights were off so I turned them on and went over to the fridge. I looked in it to see...  
"Cupcakes ?" They were neon blue with neon pink icing, neon blue sprinkles, and a mix of neon pink and blue designs on the wrapper. They looked to be blueberry, but I wasn't entirely sure.  
"I wonder who's they are..." I tilted my head a bit, curious to who had made the yummy treast.  
"Oh poppet! I see you've found my cupcakes~ Would you like one ?" I turned to see a man with pink hair, beautiful blue eyes, with what looked to be some pink, and huge caterpillar eye brows. He also wore a neon pink dress shirt, neon purple vest, blue bow-tie, and a pair of brown-ish, tan dress pants. He's fucking adorable...!  
"Oh, no thanks mister. I'm actually allergic to cupcakes..." I blushed lightly and played with my fingers.  
It was something I did when I was either nervous or embarrassed. When I was younger, I had like some weird allergy to whatever was in the cupcakes, and had to go to the hospital if I ate it.  
"Aww~ That's to bad poppet..." He pouted, but I could swear that his eyes had started to swirl slightly.  
"Yeah...I used to be able to eat them when I was younger but I somehow got allergic to them..." I looked at him apologetically.  
"Sorry Mister...But if you want my opinion, they look very yummy." He smiled happily and hugged me.  
"Thanks poppet! I'm Oliver Kirland or 2p! England. But you can call me Ollie~!" I smiled back at him, gently patting his back. He was just to cute to not smile.  
"Your welcome! I'm (F/n) (L/n). It's nice to meet you!" He pulled back from the hug, still smiling widely.  
"It's nice to meet you too poppet!" He seems so nice...  
"Oliver!" I heard a shout from down the hallway and he pouted.  
"Please excuse me poppet. It sounds like I'm needed. I'll see you again though~" He kissed my cheek before skipping out of the kitchen.  
"O-okay...Bye..." I was able to squeak out as I blushed and touched my cheek lightly.  
No guy has ever done that before...I blushed darker as I thought about it. I tried to forget about it by making a pizza. After I got the things to make it, I hooked my phone up with the radio and put a random playlist on. I sang along when 'Pon De Reply' by Rihanna came on.  
(The song: )  
I swung my hips to the beat as I sang along and put the sauce on the pizza.

_"Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what _  
_Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up~"_ I put the cheese on the pizza and put it in the oven. Then I started to dance around the kitchen since I was the only one in the kitchen.  
_"It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2 _  
_everybody on the floor let me show you how we do  
lets go dip it low then you bring it up slow  
wind it up 1 time wind it back once more~  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come~"  
"Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up~  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up~" _I smiled happily and shook my hips again.  
_"It goes 1 by 1 even 2 by 2  
Everybody in the club gon be rockin when i'm through  
Let the bass from the speakers run through ya sneakers  
Move both ya feet and run to the beat~  
Run, Run, Run, Run  
Everybody move run  
Lemme see you move and  
Rock it til the grooves done  
Shake it til the moon becomes the sun (Sun)  
Everybody in the club give me a run (Run)  
If you ready to move say it (Yeah Yeah)  
One time for your mind say it (Yeah Yeah)  
Well i'm ready for ya  
Come let me show ya  
You want to groove im'a show you how to move  
Come come~  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up~  
Hey Mr.  
Please Mr. DJ  
Tell me if you hear me  
Turn the music up~  
Okay everybody get down if you feel me  
Put your hands up to the ceiling~  
Come Mr. DJ song pon de replay  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up  
All the gyal pon the dancefloor wantin some more what  
Come Mr. DJ won't you turn the music up~"_

I smiled happily and sat at the table with some water as I waited for the pizza to be done. I hummed along with more songs as I did so. As I was humming I heard...footsteps ? I shrugged it off and went to take out the pizza after shutting off my music.

"Told you! I said there was a pretty poppet here!" I heard the familiar voice of Ollie. I set the pizza on the counter, only to look and see...

* * *

"When you hear people making hateful comments, stand up to them. Point out what a waste it is to hate, and you could open their eyes."  
-Taylor Swift (I love her! 3)


	7. Chapter 7

I looked to see a hot guy. He looked almost exactly like Oliver. He had blonde hair, light green eyes, caterpillar eyebrows, and he was about 5'9. He was wearing a green military outfit, with a black tie and dress shoes.  
"Poppet! This is my 1p, England or Artie!" Ollie grinned at me and the man, also known as Artie, looked pissed.  
"Don't call me that you bloody wanker!" He glared at him before walking over to me and taking my hand, gently kissing it.  
"I'm Arthur or England. It's nice to meet you love." I blushed lightly and shyly smiled at him.  
"It's nice to meet you to. My name's (F/n) (L/n)." I heard a giggled and was glomped by Ollie.  
"You're such an adorable little poppet!" He nuzzled my cheek with his nose and I blushed darkly.  
"(Y/n)! Doll, were did you go ?!" I heard my Auntie call from down the hall. (That rhymes! I'm a genius! *fabulous Flavio hair flip* XD)

"I-In h-here Auntie!" I called as Ollie slowly let go of me.  
"Well, we've got to go poppet! It was nice meet you~" He kissed my cheek as Arthur came over and kissed my hand again.  
"It was nice meeting you love." I nodded, dazed, as they walked off. A few minutes late my Auntie came in to find me just standing there, blushing and smiling like an idiot.  
"What's wrong doll ?" She waved a hand infront of my face.  
"I met these really hot guys...~" I giggled like a school girl as I blushed darker.  
"Oh really now~? What were their names?" She had a teasing tone in her voice as she got us some pizza before sitting us down at the table.  
"Well, one adorable cutie was Oliver, but he wanted me to call him Ollie, and the other hottie was Arthur." I was still giggiling slightly.  
"Ooh~ Arthur such a nice man. Oliver is kinda...crazy. I think you should stay away from him..." I tilted my head as I looked at her curiously.  
"Why ?" She smiled a slightly nervous smiled as she handed me a plate with the pizza I made on it.  
"I'll tell you later." I shrugged and nodded. Then we both started to eat in silence.

**~*~Ollie's POV~*~**

I walked back to the World Meeting for the 2p's. When I walked in everyone was fighting, like usual.  
"Shit stain!"  
"Fucker!" Allen and Matthieu were fighting. I felt my eye twitch and I threw the swear jar at them.  
"No swearing!" I glared at them as Allen got hit with it. They grumbled as they put a quarter in the jar. Allen threw it back at me and I caught it with a smile.  
"Were did you go old man ?" I pouted as I sat down beside Francios, who just sighed as he smoked and drank his wine.  
"I'm not old! And I went to see a pretty poppet that I'd met earlier!" I grinned happily as Francios sighed.  
"You went to see a chick with out me ?!" Al grumbled as he and Matthieu stopped fighting.  
"Yes, I did. But Artie went with me!" I pouted a bit, my cheeks puffing out slightly.  
"He's such a meanie. He wouldn't eat any of my special cuppycakes...~ (The ones with the 'special' ingredients like Luciano's pasta~)."  
"No one wants to eat your 'special' cupcakes old man." I pouted more as he rolled his eyes.  
"The poppet did! But she said she was allergic to cupcakes!" I protested, thinking about getting my knife.  
"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN!" Luciano yelled, looking very, very mad. (Lets be real here, Lutz is to lazy to yell at everyone. XD) Everyone grumbled as they sat down and we started to have the meeting, or we at least tried to but it erupted in chaos a few minutes later.

**~*~Artie's POV~*~**

"Yo! Iggy! Were did you go ?!" I sighed as that bloody America yelled the second I walked into the room.  
"Don't call me that you bloody wanker! And my damn 2p! dragged me to meet a girl." I sat in my seat and he followed me.  
"What was she like ?!" I felt my eye twitch and was about to yell at him but I was cut off.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Germany looked pissed. Everyone shut up and sat down. We tried to have the meeting but everyone had started to fight again.

**~*~Your POV~*~**

After finishing my pizza and putting the rest in a container in the fridge I went back to my room to watch some anime on my laptop since I didn't have a TV or DVD player. When I got back I changed into some comfy clothes, which consisted of an over sized hoodie that said, 'Genius', black leggings, and a pair of Cookie Monster socks.I had on a necklace that said,'Deadly Night Shade', from the movie, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_,and my hair was up in a messy bun. I got my Black Butler disks and popped on in before laying down on my bed and cuddling a pillow as I watched it. I was watching the episodes were they're trying to find out who Jack the Ripper is and they're at the Viscount Druitt's house. I laughed at Ciel because he was dressed as a girl. After that I looked at the clock to see it was 7:15 and decided to paint my nails and toe nails. I went to go get the paint from my Auntie, not bothering to change since she was in her office down the hall.

* * *

"Why FIT IN when you can STAND OUT ?"  
~Dr. Suess


	8. Chapter 8

I was slightly confused when I heard a voice, more like voices, coming from my Auntie's office.I gently opened the door and peeked in to see, that's right! The evil witch...What the hell is she doing here ?!  
"Aaah~ (Y/n), you've come at just the right time..." Laura said with a VERY forced smile. I forced a smiled back as I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me.  
"Hey. Mom." I said through gritted teeth and she gave me a look.  
"Tch. Whatever. I just came to give the rest of your stuff to your Laura." I felt shock wash away all of my anger away.  
"W-what ?" She smirked a bit, placing a well manicured hand on her hip.  
"You're living with your Aunt, permanently." I glared at her through my (h/c) bangs.  
"What if I don't wanna?!"She glared back, hatred lacing her eyes.  
"You're going to anyway! I sure as hell don't want you!" I felt my heart shatter and tears fill my eyes. I glared at her before opening the door and running out, to somewhere were I could be along.  
"(Y/n)!" I heard Laura call for me, making me run faster and out of the building and into the forest surrounding it. I sat at the bottom of a tree and pulled my knees up to my chest, setting my head on them. I knew when she told me that it would hurt, but I didn't think it'd hurt this much...

**~*~Aunt Laura's POV~*~**

I glared at my smirking sister.  
"Why'd you say that to her ?!" She just gave me a snobby look before scoffing.  
"Cause. I don't want her. She was a mistake. Plain and simple." She flipped her hair and grabbed her purse.  
"Now, I'm going. I don't wanna be in the shitty place another second." She put her sunglasses on and walked out, her stilettos making a clicking sound as she walked down the tiled halls and out the door.  
"Oh (y/n)..." I sighed softly, hanging my head a bit. I knew it was best for her to be alone right now so I sat back down at my desk with a sigh as I set my head in my hands.

**~*~Back to Your POV~*~**

**~*~TIMESKIP~*~ **

I sniffled softly and wiped my eyes. It had gotten dark-ish but I could still see my way. So I got up, and started walking back to the building. I left my thoughts drift off as I walked.  
'Why doesn't she want me ? Why does she hate me ? I never did anything...'These thoughts kept ringing in my head as I stuck my hands in my pockets, looking at the ground.  
"I guess I'm just an awful daughter..." I felt tears sting the back of my eyes and glared at the ground.  
"No. No more crying. Crying is for babies..." I vigorously wiped my eyes, nearly running into a tree as I did so.  
"Stupid fucking idiot tree!" I grumbled as I glared at it before continuing to walk back to the building. I could see it, so I knew I was going the right way.  
"At least I didn't get lost this time...Cause that would suck..."I smiled a tiny bit, thinking about all the times I'd gotten lost, which was alot.


	9. Chapter 9

**~*~Third Person POV~*~**

The second You had walked into the building your Aunt was hugging and kissing you all over your face, before checking you for injuries.  
"Are you okay ? Did you get hurt ? Do you want something to eat or drink ?" You smiled a tiny bit as she kept asking questions.  
"I'm fine Auntie. No, I'm not hurt. Actually, some food and a drink sounds really nice." She grinned and started to drag you to my room.  
"Um...The kitchen's that way.." I pointed in the opposite direction and she nodded.  
"I know. But you need to change first, you're covered in dirt." She pushed me into my room and shut the door.  
"Come to the kitchen when you're clean." I grumble something incoherent and walked into my closet, grabbing a random outfit, which just a plain grey shirt, black yoga shorts,with a pair of grey socks, and stripping before putting it on. I walked out of the closet and towards the kitchen.

**~*~Third Person POV~*~**

"I wonder what she's making me..." She mumbled, trying to keep her mind off of what had happened earlier. When she arrived at the kitchen she heard talking...she thought, but she wasn't too sure.  
"I wonder who that could be.." She quietly pushed the door open to see...

**~*~Reader-chan's POV~*~**

I saw six people, who looked ALOT alike. There was a blonde with blue eyes and slicked back hair that had a crying brunette with closed eyes, that had a curl that would end up bugging me,clinging to him while a black hair, brown eyed man sat there, emotionless. Then, there were three other men. The first one, similar to the blonde man, had blonde hair, though it wasn't kept as well, he also had purple-ish violet eyes. The second man, much like the brunette earlier, had a curl sticking from his hair, he had magenta/purple eyes and dark brown hair. The third one probably looked the most like the black haired man, he had black hair and red eyes, he was also emotion less. Auntie was just sitting there, watching them kinda try to stare down each other, minus the crying brunette. I felt VERY confused...More confused than in math class, which is usually VERY confused. My Aunt was making something at the stove as they were having a stare down. I went unnoticed as I walked over to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Who are they ?" She turned around from what she was making. They she leaned down and whispered back,  
"The blonde with the blue eyes is Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt. The other blonde is 2p! Germany or Lutz. The brunette with the closed eyes it Italy, or Feliciano Vargas. The other brunette is 2p! Italy, or Luciano. The man with the black hair and brown eyes is Japan, or Kiku Honda. The other man with the black hair is 2p! Japan or Kuro Honda." I nodded my head slightly, still confused. 2p ? Are they twins ? They sure as hell look like twins...They're pretty hot...And look at his tank top I can see his six pack and-focus! But...The first two look like those guys from that one time...I was snapped out of my thoughts by my Aunt who was talking to me about something.  
"What do you think about that ?" She looked at me, smiling happily, and I just looked back at her dumbly.  
"Huh ?" It was the only response I could think of at the moment. She face palmed and went back to cooking.  
"Never mind hun." I shrugged and let out a scream as someone tackled hugged me, sending me to the floor.

* * *

"**Girls are like ****apples****...**the **_best_** ones are at the top of the trees. The boys don't want to reach for the _good_ ones because they are **afraid** of falling and getting **hurt**. Instead, they just get the **rotten** apples that are on the ground that aren't as good, but easy. So the apples at the top think there is something _**wrong **_with them, when, in reality, they are amazing. They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, _the one who's brave enough to climb all the way to the top of the __tr__ee__..."_  
-Pete Wentz


	10. Chapter 10

"Bella[1]! It's so nice to see you again!" Whoever was hugging me was nuzzling my boobs and hugging my stomach (Sound familiar ?XP). I blinked a bit before wiggling.  
"Um...excuse me ? Do I know you ?" The voice did seem familiar and so did the action of my boobs being nuzzled and my stomach being hugged.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Italy or Feliciano Vargas! But you can call me Feli~!" He stood up, taking me with him and kissing my cheeks, making them heat up a bit.  
"It's nice to meet you...I"m (F/n) (L/n).." I mumbled, slightly confused. I heard foot steps approach us before the blonde, blue eyed man and the shorter black hair, brown eyed man walked over to us.  
"Itary-san I think you're confusing her..." The black haired man, who's name is Kiku, or Japan, said as Feliciano pouted as the blonde haired man, Ludwig or Germany, pulled him off me.  
"I'm sorry about him Miss..." I sent him a slightly nervous smile.  
"It's fine. And call me (Y/n)." He held out his hand.  
"I'm Ludwig or Germany. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his hand, smiling widely.  
"The pleasure's all mine." I saw him blush lightly before Feliciano began to whine about something. I sweat dropped a bit as Ludwig started to 'comfort' him.  
"I'm Honda, Kiku." He bowed and I bowed back, smiling slightly.  
"It's nice to meet you Kiku-kun. I'm (L/n), (F/n)." He seemed generally surprised and nodded slightly.  
"Hai, nice to meet you too." Then, the man who looked like Feliciano came over and kissed my hand.  
"Ciao bella ragazza[2]~ I'm Luciano Vargas or 2p! Italy. It's nice to meet you~" I blushed and nodded towards him as he was still holding my hand...And he was pretty good looking, there's no denying that.  
"I-I'm (Y/n) (L/n)...I-it's n-nice to meet you too..." I was totally dazed (Ooh! What up half story title reference! And it's only the 10th chapter XD) and a tiny bit confused.  
"Hallo frau[3]. I'm Lutz Beilschmidt or 2p! Germany." You looked up from Luciano, who was glaring at him to see another good looking guy! God..why are they all hot ?!  
"I-I'm (Y-Y/n) (L/n) it's nice to meet you..." You blushed darker, seeing his voilet eyes laced with lust.  
"Konnichiwa[4]. I'm Honda, Kuro. It's nice to meet you (Y/n)-chan." You looked to see the third,and hopefully final because you don't know if you could take anymore sexiness, to see another hot guy...big surprised. You just nodded dumbly, blushing darker then you ever thought you could.  
"Ah (Y/n) it's time to go~" Your Aunt flashed them a nervous smile before grabbing your arm and dragging you down the hall, you were too out of it to notice.

**~*~*Timeskip*~*~**

It had taken about thirty minutes for your Aunt to get you to be at least a little responsive instead of the blushing pile of mush that you were.  
"Y-yeah.." You were still on cloud 50, which was making your mind slower then usual. Your Aunt sighed softly, but had a knowing look on her face.  
"Why don't you go rest for a bit while I make you something to eat ?" You nodded and stumbled back to your room, plopping onto the bed.  
You were still really out of it. Mostly from the fact that you had a very eventful day. You grabbed a pillow and cuddled it, as you rested your eyes. All the energy you had before was slowly melting away and now sleep was welcoming you with open arms. So, you decided to give it a hug. You slowly fell into a much needed sleep.

**~*~The next morning~*~**

She moaned softly, gripping the mans hair. He'd pinned the (h/c) against the wall as she was going to breakfast.  
"Say my name." He growled lowly, lust lacing his voice as he, once again, attacked her neck with love bites and kisses as his hand ran over her tattooed leg. She moaned loudly as she tugged at his hair. Her neck had always been a sensitive place, one might even say it was her ero-zone. She cried out his name, her back arching into his figure.  
"A-ah~!" He smirked and kissed up to the young girls lips, kissing her deeply, and roughly, as his hands traveled south towards her pant line. The (h/c) girl whimpered and moaned his name out, again until-

**Third Person POV**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" (Y/n) screamed loudly as she fell off the bed, her alarm clocking continuing to make it's usual beeping sound. She shut it off and sat on her bed, her face a dark crimson.  
"W-what was with that dream ? And why him ?! I barely know the guy!" The (H/c) girl groaned and fell back onto her bed. Her alarm clock had been set to the wrong time, so it'd gone off at 2:30 am. Which was WAY to early to be up. (Y/n) made sure to unplug her alarm clock before climbing back into bed and falling back to sleep, trying to forget the dream she'd had earlier.

**~*~Time skip to later~*~**

**~*~Your POV~*~**

I rolled over, cuddling more into my blankets. I didn't have to work today, thankfully, so I could sleep in. I was half asleep before someone knocked on my door. I groaned and covered my face with a pillow. After knocking for awhile the person finally just came in. I was almost asleep anyway, so it's not like I could tell them not to.  
"Aww~ She looks so cute when she's sleeping~!" A British accent whispered as you felt the covers being fixed so all of you was covered up instead of half of you.  
"Hurry up and put the bloody stuff on the table and lets go, we don't want to wake her." Another, and slightly similar British accent spoke up and you heard more movement. There was a small 'tap' before more foot steps and the door closing. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, my body protesting the whole way. It must of been from me running last night...or when Feli tackled me onto the floor...Either way, my body didn't want me to move. But, I forced my self to anyway. I looked towards my night stand/table thing and saw there was a beautiful vase with (f/f) in it. My heard melted at the sight and I smiled like an idiot.  
After staring at the flowers for awhile I put them on the window seal and watered them before going to get dressed, my body still protesting with my every movement. As I stripped I found multiple bruises and scratches on myself.  
"What in the world ?" I spun around, seeing them on my back too. "It's probably from running through the woods and then falling onto the floor..."I mumbled as I began to get dressed into something simple, but cute. Which was a black tank top, with black and red basketball shorts, red converse, and a snapback that said, 'Boy.' I tied my hair into a loose pony tail as I thought about the British accents and slowly connected the voices to the faces before giggling.  
"Aww~ Ollie and Arthur left me flowers~" I grinned like an idiot and decided to look for them after breakfast. With my sore body forgotten, I happily walked out of the room and down towards the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Mr. UN and Aunt Laura were sitting at the table.  
"Good morning doll~ Would you like something to eat ? You'vegottoworktoday. How about (f/f) ?" I froze in my spot before glaring at Mr. UN.

* * *

"If a man whistles at you, don't respond. You are a LADY not a DOG."  
-Adele  
Translations:  
-Beautiful(Italian)  
2\. Bella Ragazza- Beautiful Woman (Italian)  
3\. Frau-Woman (German)  
4\. Konnichiwa-Hello (Japanese)


	11. Chapter 11

I groaned as I layed down on my bed. I'd finished the chores for the next two days, and then Mr. UN said that I could FINALLY have an actual day off. So, after that, I came back to my room, took a shower, and threw on a pink tank top, that said, 'Dream.' A pair of black yoga pants, that went to the top of my thigh, showing off my leg tattoo, I tied my hair into a braid before falling face first into my bed. I was tired as fuck, and I had bruises, scratches, and other random injuries all over my body. Don't ask me how I got them, I still don't know.  
"Ugh..." Was all that left my chapped lips when I tried to lift my head to see what was smacking my ear. I came face to face with Floyd, the mouse that I'd found in the air vent when I'd crawled into it.  
"Hey Floyd..." I mumbled, my eyes involuntarily closing.  
Soon, I was fast asleep with Floyd snuggling into my shirt.

~*~Timeskipofawesomeness~*~

I mumbled something random as I rolled over, my body not as sore as it had been earlier. That was a good thing though, because that means I could move around and actually do stuff, like eat...and watch anime.  
"Ugh.." I groaned as I sat up, taking a moment to think about where I was, before stretching.  
My stomach growled and I sighed softly. I debated getting dressed into something else, just to walk to the kitchen to make my aunt make me food. I waved my hand in the air.  
"Fuck that." I mumbled as I got out of the bed, throwing my hair back into a messy bun before Floyd came and sat on my head.  
"Hey.." I patted his head as I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me before starting my loooooong walk to the kitchen.  
I yawned softly as my sock clad feet drug slightly as I walked, not fully awake. I pushed the kitchen door open, only to be met with silence, even the light wasn't on. My best friend Chocolat was in town for a week or so. I should probably visit or at least meet up with her. But, I'll worry about that later.  
I shrugged softly before switching on the light and walking over to the fridge, opening it.I found a shit ton of wine, tomato's, and...sausage ? Well, whatever it was it smelled like death. Anyway, that was literally all that was in the fridge. I sighed as I grabbed a tomato before shutting the fridge and grabbing a bottle of Dr. Pepper, and sitting down at the table. I set a small piece of tomato on the table before setting Floyd near it. Then, I began to eat my tomato as I checked my Quotev before starting to text my friends, who would take, like, eighty years to text back, which left me to watch random videos on Youtube. I started to watch IISuperwomanII aka Lily Singh's newest video, The Girl Code.  
"Ohmigod!" I giggled happily as I finished watching the video before tossing the rest of the tomato away and setting Floyd in my lap before going back to watching videos, with my head phones in.  
"So funny..." I giggled softly as I gently set Floyd on my head before getting up and heading back to my room, before changing into some cute clothes and heading outside as I began to text my aunt.  
_'So, I'm going to head into town. I'll be back in a bit, 'kay ?'  
'Okay~! Be safe!'  
'I will.'_ With a small yawn, I pulled up a blank message thingy, and began to text a good friend of mine, Chocolat.  
_'Hey girl! Heard you're in town. Wanna hang ?' _It only took a few seconds till my phone made a small 'ding' sound, signalling that she texted back.  
_'Sure! Wanna hang out at the mall ? That's where I am now actually._' My lips twitch a bit, a small smile making itself onto them.  
_'Sounds like a plan. Be there in 30.'  
'Okay! Ttyl!'  
'Ttyl!_' I stuffed my phone in my pocket after that and began to wait for the cab.

* * *

"Or heritage and ideals, our code and standards - the things we live by and teach our children - are preserved or diminished by how freely we exchange ideas and feelings."  
-Walt Disney


	12. Chapter 12

After getting into the cab, you told the driver where to go, and then put on your head phones as he drove you there. You watched as trees and everything else was a green, brown, or blue blur. You sighed softly as you leaned your head against the window, closing your eyes as you did so. You began to think of everything that had been going on lately, from the time that you got to your Aunts, having do do actual work, having your mom tell your stay at your Aunts was going to be permanent, meeting those boys, and now you were sitting in a cab, headed into town. Honestly, everything had left you so perplexed as to what was going on. Most of the time you were thinking about the men you had met, who seemed to be much older than you. Probably even twice your age, as you were thirteen (This is how old I am, therefore it's how old you are since Idk what goes on in a 15 or older persons mind.)

You had been wanting to go shopping, and since your friend, Chocolat, was in town, so you could actually go and have fun. Instead of going alone and being judged by everyone for being a 'loner.' When the cab stopped, you paid the driver and slipped out of the seats, before gently shutting the door behind you. In front of you stood the mall. It was prodigious, with many windows and stores, with a few restaurants and a ice cream parlor.  
"It's bigger than I remember..." The young girl mumbled as she walked into the mall, the electronic doors opening for her. The inside was nicely furnished, and, as stated before, had many windows, the stores were ostentatiously (Is that a word ?) decked out in summer things. Such as blow up palm trees, disco balls, Hawaiian flower necklaces, and various other decorations. In your opinion, they over did it, especially because it looked like a flamingo threw up a rainbow, and this is the aftermath.  
"(Y/nnnnn)!" Chocolat squealed as she glomped you, her blonde hair flying behind her as she did so.  
"Chocolat!" You grinned as you hugged her back, landing on your butt from practically being tackled to the ground. The two of you continue to squeeze the life out of each other before you slowly got up, holding a hand out to her. She took your hand and you pulled her to her feet.  
"So, how have you been ?" She asked as she linked arms with you and the two of you began to walk.  
"I've been okay. How about you ?" You looked at the stores, seeing which one you wanted to go into first.  
"I've been pretty good~" Chocolat sent you a smile before she dragged you into Hot Topic, and thus, the fun and tiring shopping began.

~*~Timeskip because Choco-chan doesn't like shopping...Or people~*~

At the end of the day, around nine-thirty, Chocolat and you had parted with goodbye's and promises to text and call as much as possible. With one last hug, you got into the cab and waved at her as it began to drive away. You buckled up, and sat back in the leather seat.  
"Where you going girlie ?" Asked the cab driver, who looked to be in his early thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes, that seemed to glow in the dark.  
"I'm going to (insert adress here)." You stated, which earned a nod from him. You plugged your headphones into your cellphone before putting them on, and watching the road, trees, and cars passed by, letting your thoughts drift.  
_'I wonder what would have happened if I would have let that dream continue ? Who was that man ? Does he represent someone ? Or am I just horny ? Ugh...I wish I knew...'_ I sighed softly as I rested my head against the window.  
_'Maybe it's my period ? I haven't had it this month, and I'm not pregnant...At least I don't think I am..But that's not possible cause I'm still a virgin and just-ugh! I need to stop thinking about this! But...What if it's something serious ? What if-' _My thought process was interrupted by the stop of the car. I pulled off my head phones as I yawned softly.  
"Oi! Girlie, we're here." With a small nod, I pulled out my wallet and gave him the twenty dollars that he needed, and grabbed my bags before getting out of the cab, the chilly night air feeling good on my warm skin. I smiled softly as I stared at the stars while the cab drove off. When I finally pulled myself away from the cloudless sky, and forced my tired legs to go inside of the building, I noticed that it was quiet. It was actually kinda really creepy at night, so I quickened my pace to my room, that's when I heard the footsteps behind me. This caused me to mentally freak out and quicken my pace to a jog, their's quickened also. Small tears came to my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was from the fear of someone following me, or the relief of seeing my bedroom door up ahead. I ran the rest of the way, and slammed the door shut behind me, making sure to lock it as I did so.  
"Oh my god..." I sighed out as I slid down the door, tears coming out of my eyes. I sat there for awhile, letting the tears fall. Eventually I wiped my cheeks and stood up, swaying slightly. Crying and panicking can make someone tired. I stumbled over to my bed, falling onto it and cuddling a pillow. I soon fell asleep, thinking about who was following me, and hoping that I wouldn't have to work tomorrow.

**~*~This is going to seem a little weird, but just bare with me please~*~**

"Momma...How come I don't have a Pappa ?" I asked Mommy curiously as she sat at her desk, in her red rolley chair. She smiled sadly and pulled me into her lap.  
"Well, darling, when Pappa found out Momma was going to have a baby, he got really excited and went to get things from the market for our little baby. A mean man hurt Pappa and now he's singing and dancing with the angels." Mommy kissed my head, tears coming to her eyes. I wiped them away and looked at her.  
"Momma...Please don't cry...Pappa's with the angles, remember ?" I smiled, confused on why Mommy was crying.  
"Of course darling." She kissed my fore head, and I giggled, and then Mommy giggled.

I stared up at Momma as she played the piano. It sounded so pretty! I wanna be able to play it too! And I wanna sing like Momma! And when I grow up I wanna be as pretty as her too!  
"Do you wanna try ?" I grinned and nodded as I climbed onto the bench beside her. I began to push the keys that I thought Momma pushed, but it didn't sound even like hers at all. She laughed softly and put me into her lap before putting my hands on the keys.  
"Now, you push these two. And then these two. Okay ?" I nodded and did as she said.  
"Momma ?" She looked down at me.  
"Yes darling ?"  
"Can you teach me to play like you do ?" A smile came onto her face.  
"Of course I can!" She took my hands off the piano and got the book she had been looking at down from it's stand.  
"Now, this is an A." She pointed at a flag looking thing, that as on lines. She started to explain which flag was which, saying if they were A, B, C, D, E, or F.

After years of practicing, and practicing, I'd finally gotten as good as Momma is, or at least I'd like to think so. Momma had become a world renowned fashion stylist, and now we were kinda, really, rich. But, with the fame and fortune came a price. Momma had gotten busier, and wasn't able to spend time with me. She also crumbled under the stress from her last clothing line, and had gotten into various narcotics and alcohol. Which led to her being verbally abusive when she was drunk or high. When she wasn't, she was the mother I've always known, the kind, sweet, happy, and beautiful woman that raised me, till now. I missed our old life, I'd give up all the money, fame, and anything else that I had to that would give us our old life back.  
"Hello ?" I answered the phone, just as I put the cookies in the oven.  
"Hey Auntie!" I smiled as we began to talk, her talking about coming and visiting while Momma was away for the month, and possibly two. I loved talking to her, because she treated me like the daughter she could never have. You see, when I was younger, my Aunt, Uncle, and their unborn baby, got hit by a car. It killed Uncle instantly, and Auntie was severely wounded. They had to remove her uterus to save her life. They had tried to save the baby's life, but it just wasn't meant to be.

It was happening again. Momma was yelling at me about how I needed to get thinner, taller, prettier. Anything she could criticize she would. She had just gotten back from Italy three days ago, and now she was stoned and drunk, not a very good combo.

**"It's all your fault your father died! I wish you would die too you ugly bitch!"**

* * *

"We know what we are, but know not what we may be."  
-William Shakespeare


	13. Chapter 13

I sat up, breathing hard as beads of sweat slid down my shaking body. The bed sheets were no longer on the bed, and my pillows were scattered among my sheets. My shirt was half off, and my pant legs were pulled up to my knees. So basically, I looked like a mess. I sniffled softly as tears came to my eyes.  
"I-I remember that..." I mumbled as I wiped away my tears. I slowly swung my legs over my bed. I sat there for a few moments, before looking at my cell phone, before I pulled the covers and pillows back onto the bed.  
"What ? Seven thirty ?" I whined slightly as I fell back onto the bed, snuggling under the covers. I began to slowly count sheep so that I didn't think about the dream. I ended up falling back asleep soon after.

**~*~TIMESKIP~*~  
Third Person POV**

(Y/n) got up around nine, and changed into a pair of jean shorts that showed off her leg tattoo, a gray tank top that got into a darker blue as it went down, a grey and black pair of converse that had miss matching laces, the left one had grey and the right one had black, and a black ribbon to hold up her (h/c) hair. She also added various bracelets on the wrist that didn't have a tattoo. There were about five bracelets, accompanied with a ring. The first bracelet was a sparkly gold one, with a silver charm, the next bracelet was a sparkly gray one, that had a black charm, then there was a sparkly black bracelet, with a gold charm, one of the last bracelets was a black and white one, it had black string, with white beads that sparkled when the light hit them. The last bracelet was a thick black bracelet that snapped with buttons in the back and it also had silver chains on it.  
Soon, (Y/n) walked into the kitchen, only to find a note, that seemed to have a small map on the bottom of it, on the refrigerator, held up by a 'W' magnet. With a small smile, (Y/n) pulled off the 'W' and set the note on the counter. She took the W and placed it between her nose, holding it with her fingers (Waddup Homestuck reference ?!). With a soft giggle, she placed the magnet back on the fridge, and then proceeded to read the note, that had a map on to bottom of it for some reason.

'Dear (Y/n),  
I've gone out to buy some supplies, since it's going to be the fourth of July soon, and we should have a celebration.  
Anyway, your only chores today are to clean the 1p and 2p sections of the building. It shouldn't take to long, so when you're finished you may do whatever you'd like to. But, you HAVE to have it cleaned by one o'clock, because people are going to be having a meeting in there, and it HAS to be clean.  
Also, call me if you need anything, I should be back around two or three o'clock, but I'm not sure, because Mr. UN wanted me to pick up quite a few things for him also.  
In case you're hungry, there's food in the fridge, and cabinets. If you see pasta, do NOT eat it. But, there is some pancake mix and a wide variety of fruit, so if you'd like, you could make yourself some pancakes.  
Love you,  
Aunt Laura.'

The map was labeled '1p and 2p' showing me where they were, and how to get there. I groaned and looked at the clock. It was nine-thirty, so I have about three and a half hours to clean 'The 1p and 2p Sections.' Whatever those are. The main point was that I wasn't going to have time to eat breakfast, considering how little time I had. With another groan and a small scowl, I stomped out of the kitchen and towards the cleaning supplies closet. I quickly grabbed everything that I thought I'd need, threw it on a cart and then headed towards the 1p Section.  
It was basically spotless, except for a few crumbs here and there. It looked pretty much like the rest of the building. It had a purple carpet, dark brown wooden walls, and grandiose windows. The only thing that was different, was that there were occasionally small windows in the doors, and the doors were actually a lot bigger, especially one set of oak doors that read 'Conference Room.' But, I still washed the tables, chairs, door knobs, and anything else I thought should be washed, vacuumed the royal purple carpet free of dirt and crumbs, scrubbed the windows till they shown, polished the grand piano, and put flowers in all the vases.  
When I arrived at the 2p Section, I thought I was either going to cry or throw, a fit like a toddler. The lights flickered eerily, the usual pristine, white walls were stained with light pink and red,the floor, which was tiled and looked like it used to be the same royal purple, like the carpet, was stained with varying shades of reds and pinks, along with dark brown dirt, the windows were caked with dirt,the chairs had tears in them, the tables were broken, and even the ceiling had that on it! I stared at the soap for a few seconds before sighing loudly.  
"This isn't going to cut it.." I smiled slightly as I pulled out the white spray bottle of bleach. The one good thing about my mother, is that she had OCD[1], and always kept the house clean. I guess it benefited me, because when she was gone, I cleaned the whole house so the servants didn't have too, and I always kept it clean. So, I guess that, in a way, I'm kind of a clean freak.  
"Lets get this going." I mumbled as I began to clean the windows. I sprayed window cleaner on the window, then took the rag and began to scrub it. The dirt slowly began to come off, revealing the outside world. With a smile I threw open the now clean window, and then moved onto the next one, which had more dirt then the one before. I sprayed the window cleaner on it, then proceeded to clean it.  
Once I finished the windows, I began to clean the floor, which caused my hands to become a light pink. After cleaning the floor I began on the walls, which caused my hands to become a fuchsia colour. But, the floor was back to it's original royal purple tile, and the walls a pristine white. Next I dragged the broken tables outside, to the dumpster, and the chairs soon followed. I quickly grabbed a ladder and took down the old lights and replaced them with new ones, throwing the old ones in the dumpster also. Finally, I cleaned each and every room.  
The final room that I did clean, looked strangely familiar, probably because it was also a'Conference Room' or whatever it's called. It was probably the hardest room of all, especially because I had to get new chairs, because the other ones were broken. But, I finished so that's all that matters, and it was finished by twelve thirty, which was a plus for me, since I could take some time to just relax. With a small, relieved sigh, I sat down in one of the many chairs in the room.  
'Maybe just five minutes...' I thought as I rested my head on my arms. But, before I knew it, I was asleep.

**~*~TIMESKIP~*~  
~*~Third Peron POV~*~**

The second player countries slowly filed into their meeting room, stunned silent from their trek down the now very clean hallway. They stared at the young girl that was currently sleeping in one their chairs. Her (h/c) hair was in a loose bun, her clothes had a light pink tint to them, her face was smudged with dirt, and her hands were a dark fuchsia. Oliver, or second player of England, squealed and clapped his hands, causing the countries around him to wince a tiny bit.  
"What the fuck old man ?!" Second player of America, or Allen Jones but he prefers to be called Al, asked as he glared at the pinkette. Said pinkette smiled widely and shoved a jar labeled 'Swear Jar' into his face.  
"Swear Jar Ally~!" He sung happily,and quite darkly, even though his face said other wise. Al grumbled as he dropped a quarter into the jar, and Oliver smiled happily as he put it away. Luciano was already beside the young girl, who was just beginning to wake up from all the noise.  
"Ciao bella[2]~" Luciano, or Italy's second player, sung as the young girl mumbled something in reply as she tiredly rubbed her eyes.  
"Oooh~ Fratello[3], is this the girl you've been talking about recently ?" Asked a blonde man, with pink sunglasses, a pink scarf, and a white suit, who also had a curl like Luciano's. He's also known as Romano, South Italy, Flavio, or second player of Southern Italy. Luciano's eye twitched as he glared at his brother.  
"Cagna[4]." Was Luciano's reply as he glared at his brother with murderous intent. Flavio just ignored this, and went straight to the confused and half asleep girl's side.  
"Ciao [5] bella[6]~! I'm 2p South Italy or Flavio Vargas!" He kissed (Y/n)'s hand, causing her to blush lightly.  
"Hello...I'm (Y/n) (L/n). Nice to meet you!" She smiled at him through her blush, which earned her a smile in return.  
"Oh poppet!" Oliver suddenly tackle hugged the girl, gushing about how adorable she is. (Y/n) blinked, before smiling softly and hugging Oliver back.  
"It's nice to see you too Ollie." Oliver smiled widely as he helped her up from the ground. He then dragged her over to five other men.  
"Poppet, this is the Allies~! This here is second player of America, or Allen-" A tan brunette, that had some strange cowlick thing going on, with sexy wait=hot-wait uh...? different red eyes with aviators resting on his head cut Oliver off. What really caught (Y/n)'s attention was the bat with nails that was perched onto his shoulder.  
"It's Al. Nice to meet you doll face." He sent the young girl a smirk and in return she smiled back at him.  
"I'm (Y/n). It's nice to meet you also. I like your bat." This caught the American by surprise, but he quickly recovered and smirked at (Y/n).  
"I think I might you like doll face." (Y/n)'s smile turned into a smirk as she stared up at him.  
"You don't seem to bad yourself." She turned away, but not before winking at him, when Oliver tapped her shoulder.  
"Anyway~ This is second player of Canada or Matthieu-" Once again Oliver was cut off by a tall blonde man, who also had some kinda curl thing going on with his hair, and aviators that blocked her from seeing his eyes. He had a bloody hockey stick resting on his shoulder.  
"It's Matt." His gruff, but sexy (Sexy ? What? No one said sexy. Psht-pfft. Moving on~) low voice, was fitting of his appearance. (Y/n) smiled up at him, only being 5'2 while he was probably about 5'9.

"I'm (Y/n). It's nice to meet you Matt." Oliver suddenly tugged her away, causing her to give out an adorable squeak, that caused her to blush lightly in embarrassment, and earned her a giggle and hug from Oliver.  
"You're the cutest little thing! You're just so adorable!" He nuzzled her, before someone cleared their throat.  
"Right! (Y/n), this is second player of Russia or Viktor Braginski." Oliver motioned to a pale man with dark brown hair, strikingly bright red eyes, who was probably about 5'11. He was also holding, a shovel. Anyway, he towered over her shorter form. This didn't scare the (h/c) girl, instead this made her want to make him give her a piggy back ride.  
"Holy fucking shit...You're really tall." This caught Viktor by surprise, while Oliver looked as if he was about to have a heart attack.  
"P-poppet! Don't use such vulgar language!" He shrieked, flailing his arms in the air.  
"Why ?" She looked at him blankly.  
"Because it's unattractive and unladylike." Oliver stated, setting his hands on his hips. (Y/n) burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her and some to even blush because her laugh was simply adorable.  
"I'm already unattractive and unladylike, so I don't see why it matters. But, good try." (Y/n) gave Oliver a pat on the arm and a smile before beginning to walk out. She spun around before she reached the door, facing everyone in the room. The light hit her in just the right way, so that she looked angelic.  
"Sorry, but I need to eat...And take a shower. But, I'd love to hang out with you guys some more, and hopefully meet you all. So, when you finish your meeting, I'll most likely be in the kitchen or in my room. But, here's my number just in case." (Y/n) scribbled her number on a piece of paper and handed it to a brunette before waving and walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her. For some reason, she really liked those people, even though they seemed to be kinda shady, with the weapons and all.  
"Eh. I'll worry about that later." With a giggle (Y/n) practically skipped down the hall and into her bathroom.

* * *

"Life is like a roller coaster, live it, be happy, enjoy life."  
-Avril Lavigne

Translations:  
1\. OCD- Obsessive compulsive disorder  
2 and 6. Bella-Beautiful (Italian)  
3\. Fratello-Brother (Italian)  
4\. Cagna-Bitch (Italian)  
5\. Ciao-Hello


	14. Chapter 14

After getting out of the shower, drying off, brushing her hair, and applying make up. She finally changed into a loose crop top that came a little past the top of her ribs, with dark blue, light pink, and fuschia flowers on it, she put a darker pink camisole under it, black skinny jeans that had rips up her legs, pink machine boots, and a black beanie so it could hide her hair that was a complete mess (in her opinion), plus it kept the hair out of her face. She also wore two rubber bracelets, one said, 'I'm a rainbow sprinkle' and the second bracelet said, 'I heart anime.' She wore a black, stretchy choker, earrings that said, 'If you can read this you are to damn close.' Her make up was light, only some white eye shadow, black mascara, black eyeliner, cover up, and some pink lip gloss. Just to be fun, she put on some fake glasses that were black at the rims, but on the other parts they were pink and dark blue.

(Y/n) was currently doing what any other, teenage girl would do when she was left all alone in a kitchen with nothing to do as she waited for her food to cook. She was singing at the top of her lungs while danging around on the island, that was in the middle of the kitchen.  
_"Laughing through the fights, forgetting homework due that night~  
You're such a weeaboo[1], girl you've got no life, but I don't hate you all the time~_"(Y/n) was using a large spoon as a microphone. Her shoes were off her feet, leaving her in her (f/c) ankle socks, which allowed her to slide around the tiled kitchen, and marble island top. She laughed happily as another song came onto her phone/playlist.  
_"__They're all so happy and smiling, sunny skies above  
Like they're wanting to get in my way~"_ She slid across the top of the island, singing into her 'microphone.'

**Oliver's POV**

We, as in the Axis, Allies, and a few European and Asian countries. Basically everyone of the Second Player countries, so I'm not entirely sure why I thought that earlier...Anywho, we had finished the meeting, and since everyone (who hadn't already) wanted to meet the adorable poppet,we all headed to the kitchen to see if she was there.  
_"I'm glaring holes through the sea, parting waves in this heat~  
Was a long night so good thing I saved~"_ We all stopped at the door, staring at the young poppet, who was singing into a spoon as she danced on the island. She's so adorable~! I giggled softly as we watched her.I smacked Allen upside the head when he began to laugh, causing her to scream, whip around and throw the spoon at him. I sweat dropped slightly as he fell over, a red mark already formed on his fore-head.

**Third Person POV**

(Y/n) looked conflicted for a brief moment, before hopping off the counter and stomping over to Al, who had yet to get off of the ground. He was sitting up and rubbing his forehead. She sighed and held a hand out to him.  
"Sorry...But you so deserved it for scaring-!" She let out a squeal as someone hugged her tightly.  
"Uh...Hi..?" He giggled and kissed her cheek.  
"Hi! I'm Loki Bondevik! You're (Y/n), right ? Oh you're so cute!" (Y/n) blushed darkly and shifted in his grasp, feeling awkward about people complementing her. He let go of her a moment later and dragged her over to four other men.  
"This is Markell Kohler, or 2p Denmark~" Loki sang, pointing to a man with blonde hair, purple-blue eyes with light bags under them, a small stubble adorned his chin and a cigarette hung from his lips. This guy looked like he needed a hug.  
"This is Thurston Vainamoinen, or 2p Finland~!" Loki pointed to a man with blonde hair, fierce, red eyes, and he looked kinda mean. I felt uncomfortable as he looked me up and down like a piece of meat.  
"Bella~" Luciano snatched her away before she could meet everyone else.  
He took her over to Lutz, Kuro, Flavio, an albino (Who also looked like he needs a hug), and a brunette (Who looked like he wanted to murder Flavio).  
"This is Andres Fernandez Carriedo, or 2p Spain." He nodded towards the brunette that had his hair in a side ponytail, with purple eyes, and a dark brown army outfit.  
"Nice to meet you! I'm (Y/n)." The blonde smiled at him, while he just glared at her, causing her to shift a bit.  
"And this is Gilen Beilschmidt." The depressed looking albino stared at you blankly with his dull red eyes.  
"Hi! I'm (Y/n)! It's nice to meet you!" You smiled at him happily while he continued to stare at you, but looked slightly awkward.  
"We're known as The Axis." Luciano stated looking at (Y/n) who curiously looked back at him, and opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.  
"Oh poppet!" Ollie came out of no where and swept you towards his group, or The Allies.  
"This is Xiao Wang, or China~" (Y/n) stared at him for a moment. He had brown hair, tied into a side pony tail, red eyes that had slight bags under them and he wore a Chinese outfit.  
"I'm (Y/n), it's nice to meet you!" (Y/n) smiled, feeling like this was the millionth time today that she had said that line.  
"Ni hao." Was all she got from the Chinese man as he stared at her, looking her up and down.  
Soon, someone else swept her away, taking her away to another group to meet more and more people, not that she minded.  
_'Today is going to be a long, tiring day.' _(Y/n) thought with a small yawn as a Chinese man dragged her from the Icelandic man she was talking to just a moment ago.

**~*~time skip~*~  
~*~Third Person POV~*~**

After being introduced to just about every one, save for a few who she already knew. They all kinda just hung out in the kitchen.  
"VIKTOR!" Squealed (Y/n) as she jumped onto his back causing him to grunt and stumble a tiny bit.  
"What are you doing sunflower ?" Asked the Russian man, quirking an eyebrow at the young girl that was clinging to him like a koala.  
"Piggy back ride!" (Y/n) smiled childishly, arms and legs tightening around him.  
Viktor sighed as thoughts raced through his head. Finally, he held her legs in place so she wouldn't fall and began to walk around, getting stares from the other countries as (Y/n) giggled happily. He glared at them, causing them to either glare back or look away. Viktor carried (Y/n) out of the kitchen and down the hall, his shoes making a soft thump as he walked. (Y/n) set her head on his shoulder, humming a softly.  
_'This girl is so strange...Sometimes she acts way to mature for her age, and then somtimes she acts like a child.' _ Viktor thought looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She had her eyes closed and a small smile adorned her face as soft snored emitted from her.

_'Very Strange indeed...But that makes it all the more interesting.'_

* * *

"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."  
-Unknown


	15. Special Chapter 1

**Special Chapter 1  
(Y/n)'s Adventures in WonderLand**

I twirled around as I looked at the mirror, my dress flying out as I did so. I usually didn't wear things like this, but it was a special occasion. We were going to an engagement party for my Aunt's friends. Auntie Laura had told me that I needed to dress nice, since it was the polite thing to do.  
I was wearing a knee length, strapless blue dress, black, heeled ankle boots, and white thigh socks with lace at the tip of them. My jewelry was nothing fancy, a pair of white, rose earrings, a blue bracelet with two white beads and a silver bead in the middle that sparkled, and a blue choker with a hear pendant that said 'Eat Me.' My make up was fairly simple. It consisted of red lip stick, white and black eye shadow, and black eyeliner. So, basically, a smokey eye. My nails were dark blue that faded into light blue at the bottom. My hair was crimped and styled so it was tied in the back, and some still fell down. A simple blue bow with a varying array of blue gems on it held my hair in place.  
"(Y/n)! It's time to go!" Aunt Laura shouted from outside my door.  
"Coming!" I yelled back, looking myself over one last time before slipping out of my room and walking to where my Aunt stood at the end of the hall beside the door.  
"You look beautiful." She complimented with a smile as we both headed towards her car.  
"Thanks. So do you." I pulled open the door and got in, strapping my seat belt on, ready for a long and exceedingly uneventful car ride.

I sat at an empty table nursing a cup of punch, watching as my Aunt conversed with multiple people, who looked quite familiar. I sighed as I got up, wanting to get away from this boring party. The Queen was nice, kinda, but this party wasn't really my thing. I began walking around the building, looking at the exquisite paintings that hung on the walls. Something brown or green flashed in the corner of my eye. I spun around, only to see a flying, mint green bunny along with another bunny that looked the same, but it was brown. The green one checked it's watch before muttering something to the brown one and flying off, the brown one tagging behind.  
"Hey! Wait!" I called as I followed the, further down the hall. They seemed to disappear at a book shelf, one of the books was pulled out a tiny bit.  
"What in the world ?" I mumbled, confused. I looked at the side of the book. It was'Alice in Wonderland.'  
_'How fitting.' _I thought with a small laugh. I tried to pull out the book, but it seemed to be stuck. I pulled harder, but it seemed almost fruitless.  
_'One more try.'_ I convinced myself as I gave it a hard tug.  
"KYA!" I screeched as the floor disappeared from under my feet and I fell into a hole.  
I cried out in terror as I fell deeper down the hole. I fell past odd things. Such as a dresser, piano, lamp, refrigerator and multiple other appliances and knickknacks. I let out a grunt when my body hit the floor.  
'This is so cliche. Am I dreaming or something ?' I walked towards all the doors, trying to open them. The only one that would open was small, and the only reason it would open was because I'd found a key.  
"Huh ?" I looked over to the table when I heard a soft clank, signally something was set down. I knelt down to see a bottle that said 'Drink Me.' I shrugged as I pulled off the cap.  
'I'm dreaming, so why not have a little fun ?' With that in mind, I took a small sip of the horrible tasting drink. I began to shrink, becoming small enough to be able to go through the door. My outfit had changed.  
I was wearing a blue kimono that had a corset like thing with a white apron. On the apron was the four suits on it. Towards the bottom of the kimono, it was lined with white lace and ruffled. In the back is where the apron tied, creating a big bow. My hair was let down and styled in(Straight/wavy/curled/ect.) tied with a blue and white laced ribbon.  
After taking a deep breath, I pushed it open. I was met with a meadow that was covered in dandelions that blew in the breeze. Suddenly, I was enveloped in a curtain of yellow petals. I shut my eyes tightly and held my kimono down. When I opened my eyes, only to see multiple candies, and a road that looked to be made of chocolate. I looked around and began to follow it. At the end of the road, it was forked and had a post with three signs. One read, 'Happy Ending.' This road was a hot pink with cotton candy flowers and peppermint stick trees. The second one read, 'Sad Ending.' This road was blood red, and a little after it began, there were dead trees that, at one point, was probably a forest. The third sign read, 'Colours.' This road seemed to be a mix of happy, and sad. Some of the trees were dead, some were alive. the road was a fuchsia, which makes sense, since it's sort of the middle ground between pink and red.  
I took the middle path, since it seemed the least dangerous. About five minutes into my walk, I saw a...giant caterpillar that looked like Ludwig ? And it was sitting on a mushroom! Beside him was Kiku and Feliciano. I walked up to him as Ludwig smoked bubbles ?  
_'This is getting so strange...'_ I thought, looking at him weirdly.  
"Ja ?" He asked, looking at some sort of book.  
"What ?" I questioned, confused.  
"You must be undecided." Kiku stated, looking at me sympathetically ? I wasn't entirely sure what emotion it was.  
"Excuse me ?" I cast him a confused glance while Feliciano just smiled at me.  
"No one who is decided ever comes down this road. Most go the happy way." Feliciano explained, still smiling.  
"So, why are you undecided ?" Asked Ludwig, looking at me as he pushed up his reading glasses.  
"I-um-I don't know..." I shakily laughed, rubbing my right forearm with my left hand.  
"Here Bella~ Take this!" Feliciano smiled as he handed me a mushroom ?  
"Thanks ?" I looked back up, only to see the green bunny and brown bunny flying away.  
"Wait!" I cried, beginning to run off towards them.  
The road changed into a deep blue and rose petals began to fly with the wind. A small, yellow bird flew onto my shoulder.  
"Hi there..." I smiled at it as I pet his head.  
"Hallo Frau!" Called a voice, from a table that happened to be right beside me.  
"Bonjour mon cherie~" Purred another voice.  
"Hola chica~!" I looked to see an albino with red eyes wearing a top hat, suit. Next to him sat a blonde with pink and purple cat ears and tail. Across from the blonde sat a brunette with tan skin and emerald eyes with mouse ears and a tail.  
"Have you decided yet ?" The blonde questioned, handing me a rose.  
"Decided what ?! I'm not undecided!" I cried desperately.  
"But you are." The albino stated, mischievousness sparkling in his red eyes.  
"About what ?!" I growled, ears becoming a light red.  
"That is for you to figure out." The brunette stated, smiling happily at me.  
I groaned and stomped off, into a building that was exactly like the meeting building. But there were a bit more splashes of red.  
"Ahh~! You're just in time for cuppycakes!" Squealed Ollie, jumping up and down when I entered the kitchen.  
"No thank you Ollie. Can you tell me what I'm undecided about ?" I sighed out, plopping down at his neon pink and blue table.  
"Nope!" I let out a frustrated groan, setting my head on the table.  
"'Ey doll face." Al said from my left. I picked my head up, tears stinging my eyes.  
"I know someone who can tell you." He smirked as I grabbed his out stretched hand.  
He walked me through the building and we ended up at the door of the biggest room in the whole building, The World Conference room. Outside stood a bored looking Luciano and an excited Flavio.  
"Oh! It's (y/n)!" Flavio cried, rushing over and hugging me. Luciano smirked and pryed his brother off of me. He leaned in and kissed my cheeks.  
"Ciao Bella~ I take it you're here to see the queen ?" I blushed darkly and looked over to Al for conformation, only he wasn't there anymore. I slowly nodded, agreeing to Luciano's answer.  
Flavio and Luciano opened the giant wooden doors to reveal what looked like the inside of a palace. In the very front of the room sat two thrones. In the first one sat a man dressed in royal garb and wearing a masquerade mask. Beside him in the second throne sat a woman, also dressed in royal attire and wearing a masquerade mask.  
"Excuse me ?" I softly asked as the door shut behind me. I walked to about three feet away from their thrones.  
"Yes ?" Asked the man, looking straight at me.  
"I was told that you would know what I was undecided about." I said, looking down at my feet.  
"We do." Confirmed the woman, nodding.  
_'That voice sounds familiar...'_ I thought, looking back up at them.  
"Will you please tell me ?" I quizzed, stumbling back a bit when they stood up.  
"Why do you want to know ?" Asked the Man, this caught me by surprised.  
_'Why do I want to know ? It it because I feel...incomplete ? Or is it pure curiosity ?'_I asked myself, opening my mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.  
"I-I'm not sure." I stuttered, afraid that they wouldn't tell me.  
"You." Stated the woman, walking down the steps of where their thrones sat, the man following behind her.  
"What ?" I stared at them incredulously. They began to remove their masks.  
"You feel insecure about your worth, if you should trust the people that you've met, you're insecure about your body and how you look." Stated the woman, dropping her mask to reveal my mother. I looked over to the man to see my father ?!  
"D-daddy ?!" I launched myself at him, hugging him tightly. He returned the hug and my mother joined in.  
"Don't listen to me." She said smiling softly as she stroked my cheek.  
"You're beautiful. You're worth the love you have, and even more."  
"Those men prove the potential to love you more than you think." My father smiled as he set me down and turned me around. Standing there was everyone, 1p and 2p. Even though I didn't know some of them, I still felt a strange connection.  
"O-ohmigod..." I mumbled, covering my face as I sobbed into my hands. My mother and father hugged me tightly.  
"I'm so sorry darling." Cooed my mother as she kissed my forehead.  
"Sweet dreams." My father kissed my fore head next.  
"We love you." They both smiled at me as everything faded.  
"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" My aunt gently shook me as my eyes flew open.  
"What ?" I asked, blinking tiredly.  
"We're here." She let me go and smiled before getting out. I did the same, only slower and more tired. I followed her inside.  
_'What a strange dream...'_ I thought with a grin as we opened the large doors and walked in, multiple people greeting us.

* * *

This has absolutely nothing to do with the regular story, I just wanted to have some fun while I had writers block XD  
Alice in Wonderland is actually my favorite fairy tail so I decided to do my own version of it.  
Hope you like!  
till next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	16. Chapter 15

Laughter rang through the halls creating a musical affect with the pitter patter of the rain. A (H/c) girl ran through them with a brunette chasing after her. Feliciano and (Y/n) were playing tag. She'd sneaked him out of the, in her opinion, boring meeting and got him to hang with her today since her Aunt and Mr. UN were in a 'meeting' at a cafe. (Y/n) suspected that it was date, even if neither of them wanted to admit it.  
"Can't catch me Feli!" Squealed (Y/n) as she willed her legs to carry her body faster.  
"Yes I will! Then we'll eat pasta! Ve~" Feli laughed happily as he chased her.  
"Italy! Dude! Who are you chasing ?!" Yelled a voice from a few steps behind, causing Italy to scream and (Y/n) to jump.  
This man had blonde hair with a strange cowlick sticking up from his part, baby blue eyes that were framed with glasses. He sported a green military outfit with a brown bomber jacked over it. He seemed to be built and was tall, probably 5'9. He looked to be at least seventeen, possibly nineteen.  
"This is my friend (Y/n)~" He sang, quickly recovering from the scare he'd received a few moments before. Said teen smiled and waved.  
"Hey." The blonde grinned, stuffing a burger into his mouth.  
"HEY DUDETTE! I'M AMERICA, OR ALFRED F. JONES! I'M THE HERO!" Alfred pointed towards himself with his thumb giving (Y/n) a 'heroic' smile. In turn she laughed softly.  
"Nice to meet you, 'hero.'"  
"ALFRED YOU BLOODY TWAT!" Screamed an angry Brit as he glared at the American.  
"Hey Iggy! What's up dude ?!"America laughed loudly, completely oblivious to the mood. Feliciano and (Y/n) could sense it, though it was mostly (Y/n), and seemed to shrink away.  
"You wrecked the meeting room!" England seethed as a few more people followed him.  
"You will meet with my magical pipe, da ?" A Russian accent asked, holding a faucet pipe. Alfred shivered under his dark, yet childish, gaze.  
_'These must be the rest of the 1p's, since I already know Arthur, and the tall man closely resembles Viktor.' _This thought seemed to just to float into your mind with out you noticing. Before you knew it, you had drifted off into space as they fought.  
"-lla ? Bella ?" Feliciano waved a tanned hand in front of your face, bringing you back to reality.  
"What ?" I blinked and shook my head.  
"I was trying to introduce you~" He smiled softly at me, which I slowly returned.  
"You've already met Germany and Japan~ This is my fratello, Romano, or Lovino Vargas! He's the southern half of Italy. He spent most of his younger years with Spain, so he's kind of a dick." This caused me to laugh, and the brunette to blush and cuss out his younger brother.  
He had dark brown hair, beautiful eyes that seemed to be a mixture of amber and green, he was tan but not extremly, and the same curl that his younger brother had, only it was on the opposite side of his head. Lovino is probably 5'7, one of the shorter ones in the bunch, but he was quiet tall compared to your 5'2 self. His military outfit greatly resembled Feliciano's, but it was a light tan.

"Hola chica[1]~ I'm Spain, or Antonio Fernandez Carrideo~" Sang a brunette with beautiful green eyes, and tan skin that caused his eyes to glow. He is probably about 5'8. Antonio's outfit was just a light brown military outfit.

**~*~Timeskip because Mocha-chan is very lazy and on a time limit~*~**

At the moment, I was sitting on a chair in their meeting room, which Artie was trying to fix with magic. Magic had caused this whole mess, apparently Alfred read something from one of Arthur's books, and BAM! The meeting room had a giant whole in the side of it. I had offered to help clean up, but was refused and forced to sit on a chair in the corner, beside Matthew. I didn't mind, since he's quiet and adorable. Said Canadian smiled shyly at you.  
"Who are you ?" Inquired his bear, Kumajiro.  
"I'm (Y/n)." You answered with a smile.  
"Who are you ?" He then his owner, who sighed, exasperated.  
"I-I'm Canada! Y-your owner!" He stuttered.  
That was it, you couldn't take any more. His adorableness, along with the over whelming urge to glomp something, did it for you. You squealed loudly, catching some peoples attention, and tackled poor Canada into a hug. The shy Canadian fell over from his chair and landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
"Dude! When did you get here ?!" America yelled, though it was hard to understand with him shoving burgers down his throat into his mouth. You just continued to gush over the blushing blonde.  
"You're so adorable! I could just-! Squee!" Now you had everyone's attention, and they were all casting either confused glances as some of them couldn't see Matthew, jealous glares for those who could see the Canadian.  
"(Y/n)! Where are you ? I brought you a surprise back!" Your Aunt called, her voice echoing off of the wooden walls. You perked up and kissed Matthew's cheek.  
"See you later!" You waved as you ran out of the room. Your Aunt stood at the end of the hall, a grin adorning her pale face that was painted with make up.  
"What did you get me ?!" Excitement laced your tone as you bounced over to her.  
"This~" Your Aunt Laura held out a bag. You sat on a nearby chair and your Aunt sat near you. You began to pull out the contents of the bag.  
The first think you pulled out were black leggings that had a red 'M' with a pink mustache on it. You then pulled out a lighty blue shirt with a 'P' and fist in the middle of the 'P.' Next, was a dark blue shirt with Cryaotic standing in dress clothes, his signature mask on his face, and his shadow was the little white adorable thing that most people portrayed him as. The third item was a (f/c) beanie that had a white string carefully woven through certain parts of it and tied in a bow at the side. Finally, there was a (f/c) necklace in the shape of a heart that had silver angel wings on the sides of it.  
"Oh my god! Where did you get all this stuff ?!" You hugged her tightly, smiling widely.  
"Lets just say that I've got connections." She answered, hugging you back with a chuckle.  
"Hmm ? What's this ?" You pulled a small pamphlet that read, 'Tennessee.' You raised an eyebrow at your Aunt, who just smiled back.  
"I was just looking. The cover is pretty, so I thought I'd look through it all." You laughed softly and shook your head as you put it back in her purse. Suddenly, your stomach growled, reminding you that you hadn't eaten since early this morning, and it was now probably about two or three in the afternoon.  
"C'mon, I'll make you some lunch." Your aunt picked up her bag and your picked up yours as you made your way to the kitchen. You didn't know why, but there was a nagging feeling about something in the back of your mind, like you were either forgetting something important.  
_'It can't be that important if I forgot it.'_ You thought as you sat at the table, watching your Aunt cook.

* * *

" means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."  
-Lilo and Stitch

* * *

I seriously apologize for the train wreck that is this chapter. I was writing with a serious case of writers block.  
I know how I'm going to finish the story though! There will only be a few more chapters before it's over.

Till next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	17. Chapter 17

The remaining days you had left, which was only two, seemed to dwindle down at an alarming rate, leaving you with only a few hours before you had to leave. Heat had turned into cooler weather, the leaves began to colour and fall. A taxi was coming to pick you and your Aunt up, and take you to the airport in about three hours. The first hour was spent with everyone sitting in the kitchen, eating, drinking and conversing.  
They had thrown a surprise going away party. When you'd walked into the kitchen after changing into an outfit your Aunt had just gotten you a few days prior. You loved it, and felt a bit obligated to wear it, since it was your last day here and you had yet to even wear a single article of clothing that she had recently bought you after her 'meeting' with Mr. UN.  
Your outfit consisted of the hidden under  
Too soon for everyone, you had to bring all of your bags, there were about five or six, to your Aunt's car since she would be dropping you off at the airport. The guys assisted you in bringing down the bags, actually it's more like they didn't you let carry anything, and Al actually carried you to the car. You protested the whole way, since you didn't like your feet leaving the ground. Hugs were shared along with tears and multiple goodbyes in various languages.  
"(Y/n)!" Cried your Aunt, tears residing in her eyes.  
"It's time to leave ?" You guessed, clinging to Alfred's jacket, as he was the last one to hug you, and was still doing so. Your Aunt just gave a silent nod. You slowly released Alfred's jacket, sniffling. You blinked, confused when he removed said jacket and grinned at you widely. It smelt like his cologne and burgers.  
"I've got more at home! Keep it, to remember me by." Alfred continued to smile, though it looked a bit strained.  
Of course, they'd already given you a multitude of presents, but this one was one of the most personal, aside from Lilli's, and Flavio. Lilly given you one of her prized ribbons, telling you to return it the next time you saw each other.  
Flavio had given you his pink scarf, knowing how you liked to tie it around your mouth and act like a bandit.  
"T-thanks!" You cried, sleeved hands flying to your leaking eyes.  
Mascara and eyeliner coated your tears black as you were guided to the car and helped in. Goodbye's and thank you's flew from your pink lips as you sobbed and someone strapped your crying form in and placed a kiss on your cheek. When you looked up to see who it was, they'd leaned out of the car and had shut the door. Your Aunt strapped her self in before starting the car and driving off. You continued to bawl as the car sped down the highway.

**~*~Timeskip Because This Is Making Me Cry~*~**

The ride to the airport was silent, sadness filling the gap awkwardness created. (Y/n) continued to cry on occasion but had settled down for the most part, letting Alfred's jacket encase your smaller figure. Too soon did the two of your reach the airport, your aunt loading up the bags on a cart and helping you out of it before taking you inside.  
"I love you so much." She sobbed after putting your luggage on the conver belt. You clung to her, sobbing hysterically.  
"I- l-lo-love y-you t-too!" You were able to get out between the sobs.  
The two of you stood in the middle of the road before having to let go because you still needed to get through security before you were able to board your flight. You made it through security with ease, as you didn't say much when they patted you down and checked you for drugs.  
While on the plane, you pulled out your carry on to get your headphones and phone out. You plugged in your head phones and blasted sad songs as you held your Homestuck plushie close to you. Tears made their way down your face as Karkat silenced soft sobs.  
_'Only four years.'_ You thought as you rested your head on the wall and began to drift into darkness that was caused by the countless times that you'd cried.


	18. Sequel!

Sequel to Daze is on my profile! I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
